Just Christians
by melb623
Summary: Kim and Shego are being hated by their own family and even their church just because they ended up in love with one another. Will they be able to convince their family their love is really true? Or will they be isolated as long as they're a couple? Kigo FanFic. Has religous content in so if you don't like don't read! :)


My first Kigo FanFic. I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

Kim flew using the jets the tweebs put into her car to her and Shego's meeting spot. It was a clear Friday evening. The stars glistened and twinkled in the navy sky. She should be happy... but Kim Possible was far from happy. The guilt of finding out she loved Shego two years after her and Ron had dated had drove her down to the grid. She was happy to find Ron still had secret feelings for Yori and was willing to accept her for who she is. _"Lesbian or not KP... You're still my best friend. Always will be."_ The blond smiled as he held hands with Yori. Kim smiled slightly remembering that conversation with the blonde.

But that wasn't what she was afraid of. After graduation Shego and Dr. Drakken turned good, Shego wanted to start a new life in Middleton. She and Drakken started attending church. Kim Possible's church. And once Shego turned good and their little fights had stopped, they started hanging out. It started as a new friendship at first. Then best friends, but when they started cuddling and "accidentally" kissed. They knew they were more than friends... way more! Kim's church was strict. They followed only what the bible said. And the bible says that being homosexual was an abomination. That hell would be waiting for them. Kim didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to heaven, but she also wanted Shego... No scratch that! she _NEEDED_ Shego! But in God's and her parent's eyes that wasn't possible.

* * *

Finally she landed from the sky and parked the Sloth at her arrived destination. It was a beautiful scenery Kim and Shego found in a clearing in the middle of the woods. They come here to be together. To be _them _instead of what the church _expects_ them to be. There was a small lake. The fish in the lake we're more beautiful than the lake itself. The moon's reflection glistened through the lake. Fireflies blinked as if they played a light show in sync with the stars above just for her and Shego. Kim smiled as she walked up to her secret lover and gave her a small kiss. Shego wore a plain black tank top and dark denim jeans. She wore some black and green Nike's on her feet. Even in an outfit like that she looked stunning to Kim.

Shego: "There's my beautiful Princess."

Kim: "Thanks. You look beautiful yourself Shego."

They shared a hug and a long and passionate kiss before Kim started laying a blanket down and gestured Shego to sit down with her. They we're going to camp out under the stars tonight, but first is the talk Kim needed to get off her chest.

Kim: "I believe I should get to the point on why we're here before we start anything. Shego, I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. But, I can't keep hiding our love from my parents and the world. I want to tell them but with what the bible says and all. Would God really damn me to hell for a feeling I can't change? Even if I tried to change I wouldn't be able to. When I'm not with you my... ...my heart aches..."

Kim's eyes started watering. Shego pulled her into her lap and held her like she was a four year old girl. The older woman can't stand her cupcake crying. She gently cupped Kim's cheek so their eyes could meet.

Shego: "Kim. You are the girl I've envied ever since you first beat me in a battle. You are such a beautiful, perfect, sweet, angel I've always wanted to be. You were the one who could do anything. God would never send The Kim Possible to hell... or at least he better not _without me_! As long as I'm with you, anything's possible, Kimmie. I'll be with you the entire time when we tell your parents in the morning. Ron and Yori both decided to be there aswell. We'll all be there when that time comes. If the church doesn't except you and kick us out for this, then they're not true Christians."

Shego pulled Kim close and rocked her softly back and forth. Kim just let the tears fall. Kim slowly but surely stopped crying. She knew the words Shego said to her were 100 percent true, not just for comfort. She started laying down on Shego's chest.

Shego: "Hey Kim look! A meteor shower!"

Kim: "Whoa! Shego I cant believe this. The night we decide to spend out here a shower like this happens!"

The girls watched until their eyes couldn't stay awake any longer... and dreamed of spending eternity together. Whether it was in heaven or hell.


End file.
